


And These Fears Shall Vanish in the Warmth of Your Embrace

by wegglebots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Letters, experimental piece, woot i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3043124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegglebots/pseuds/wegglebots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra swore to make up for the years of silence. Wherever she goes, she writes Asami a letter.</p><p>(One shot where Korra writes letters to Asami as she's on a diplomatic tour as the avatar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And These Fears Shall Vanish in the Warmth of Your Embrace

Korra swore to make up for the years of silence. Wherever she goes, she writes Asami a letter.

__________

_Asami,_

_How are you? Are things going fine there?_

_As for me, I’m in the middle of the Earth Kingdom’s vast deserts, clearing out remaining rebels. Don’t worry, I’m aware that they call the Earth Kingdom something else now, but I totally forgot and I guess I’ll figure it out later._

_Man, if you were here you would never let me forget!_

_Anyway, I wanted to get you a souvenir, but as you probably know, the desert only has sand. So I uh, got you this really smooth rock I found. I bent a happy owl face in it and named it Wan Shi Tong._

_I’ve been thinking lately, and I’ve gotten really worried about the future. I know this isn’t something to bring up in a letter, but Asami, I’m afraid. What does the future hold for me? Am I meant to have the same peace that Aang did?_

_I guess this has a lot to do with Bolin and Opal settling in together and starting a family. Don’t worry about me though. Take care of yourself. I know you tend to skip meals._

_Hope I don’t get stranded in the desert again!_

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Korra_

__________

_Asami,_

_Hi there babe! How are things? I hope you’re receiving my letters. The spirits I’m asking to deliver them seem very excited whenever I have a letter for you. I guess you really grew on them, huh? Should I be jealous? Ha ha!_

_Kidding aside, I’m at the Southern Air Temple. The Air Nomad colony here is doing great. If Aang were here, he would definitely be so happy. If only there were a way to show him. Say, do you think I’m a good enough avatar? Would my successor look at me with disgust? Spirits know I’m doing my best. I wish you were here. You’d know what to say._

_How is Future Industries? I hope you haven’t gone off and built me another park in my absence! Oh, please don’t forget to brush Naga! I know you hate having to do it, but you’re the only one in Republic City that can. Remember how Bolin almost lost a hand? So yeah, please do it. Thanks babe! Ha ha!_

_I didn’t know what to get you, but they had these beautiful hand painted hair clips here. I got you those. Green, to match your beautiful eyes._

_I miss you so much. Take care of yourself, alright? Get plenty of sleep, you dashing engineer, you._

_Love,_

_Korra_

__________

_Asami,_

_How are you? Raava save me, It’s sweltering here._

_As you can probably guess, It’s the middle of my week-long visit to the fire nation. This is where your family originated right? All the reds and blacks remind me of you, really. I keep thinking I’m seeing you in every alley and every street. I’m just excited to get this whole month-long “avatar tour” done with already. I mean, I’m mostly just going around and asking if anyone needs any help. If anything, it’s a month’s worth of people pointing at things and telling me how okay those things are. They could just write me a letter for that!_

_Maybe one day you could invent something so that I don’t have to do this anymore. Ha ha ha!_

_Are you okay? You haven’t been writing back. I guess I get how it feels now. And I’m sorry. I’ll always be sorry for that. I’m making up for it now, and I won’t stop either! In fact, I’ll have my successors write you letters too! That way, you won’t ever have to be lonely any more._

_And I’ve been thinking a lot here. I want to learn more about you, and about your traditions. You never bring them up much. Are there any specific holidays? Superstitions? I want to learn them all, with you._

_So this time around, I got you this really sweet knife. I know, I know, you don’t even need a knife. But hey, I got you a knife! Yaaay!_

_I think I’ve come into terms with myself as an avatar. The world is changing. I’ll always be here to make sure it all doesn’t fall apart. Firelord Izumi had something interesting to say about the future. She said something along the lines of shaping it into what you want it to be. And I want that. I want a future of my own._

_I miss you so very much._

_Love,_

_Korra_

__________

_Asami,_

_Last stop! Woo Hoo! Before you know it, I’ll be back home._

_How are things there? How are you? I’ve been reading the paper. Looks like you’ve been doing a lot. You’re on the front page so often, and I’m so proud of you! Celebratory dinner is in order, alright. We can eat at that restaurant with the really spicy food that you love so much._

_Anyway, this letter will be pretty short. My dad and I kinda got wrapped up in this Water Tribe project. I also have a lot of questions regarding traditions here that I never really got to learn._

_Don’t worry, I got you a gift here too. If my hunches are right, you’ll love this one._

_I’ll see you soon. Be safe._

_Love,_

_Korra_

__________

Asami writes one response, which Korra receives a few days before she departs from the Southern Water Tribe. 

__________

_Korra,_

_Come home to me._

_Love,_

_Asami_

 

___________

And Korra returns home, to where her fears melt away, to where her future takes shape.

___________

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] A bit experimental here. It didn’t fit in with my other fanfic series, so I gave it its own little spot here. Just felt interesting to play with this concept.


End file.
